


今夜的爱神之酒

by largestfish



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largestfish/pseuds/largestfish





	今夜的爱神之酒

　　村上是年幼时被太太领进横山家的，作为贴身管家留在和他年纪相仿的横山少爷身边。母亲对他的身世提起过寥寥几句，他是与横山家交好村上家唯一的孩子，一场火灾带走了他的双亲，而亲戚也不愿多余供养一个无用处的Omega。  
　　  
　　关于他的流言倒是很多，人们把村上家的悲剧归结于家主娶了一个Omega，难怪也会生下同样血统的孩子。他们冷眼嘲笑。  
　　  
　　这世界属于Alpha，他们就像霸占在高处的头狼，beta都不够资格指染，更别提omega，就算名门贵族出身的omega也不能担任要职，甚至不能继承家里的财产。贵族们为了保留地位财产，或是谋求更大利益也当然选择同样手握权利的配偶，久而久之上流社会Alpha与Alpha的婚姻便成了潮流和惯例。有人质疑这有违与自然伦理，但上位者昂起头说起冠冕堂皇的借口：爱情的结合高于一切  
　　  
　　爱高于一切。  
　　村上喃喃自语着，把这个月发放的抑制剂抽进针筒，扎进酒瓶木塞。推动活塞，透明药剂像细线落入酒中了无踪影。总管回收空抑制剂瓶子像往常一样，只是瞟了一眼便挥挥手赶他走，村上的心却剧烈的怦怦跳下意识揉揉后颈，能撑多久呢？他暗暗估量着  
　　希望可以撑过今晚。  
　　  
　　横山家新年的夜宴热闹非常，宴会厅里挤满了衣着华丽的贵族，其中不少年轻的小姐少爷。原因不言而喻，新的一年横山少爷到了22岁的结婚年龄。村上把端酒的托盘甩在一边，支着下巴不开心的看着横山应付着一个个向他献殷勤的青年们，他们看起来端庄自若，眼神却似狼豺，alpha的信息素宣布占领权般的释放，在空气中无声的争夺厮打。  
　　在alpha信息素的包围中村上渐渐发觉自己的身体变得奇怪，腿在发软几乎站不稳，他暗叫不好，找空隙逃出了宴会厅。远处的横山刚好看到他摇摇晃晃离去的背影，皱起眉。  
　　  
　　村上在后厨翻出了自己藏起来的那瓶酒，把冰凉的玻璃贴在自己脸上试图让自己清醒一点  
　　难耐的燥热比想象中来的早太多，计划也被打乱。借着月光村上把弯曲的葡萄酒瓶起缓缓插入木塞。难耐的热度喝下酒就能缓解，但他几个月闷在腹中的思绪纠结也只能不得结果最终消失。  
　　  
　　也许就这样放弃吧……他本就不该属于我……  
　　头脑越来越不清醒了，他胡思乱想着，颤抖着把酒倒进杯子。  
　　“枉费我担心你，原来是在偷酒喝？”身后冷不丁的传来熟悉的声音，心尖上的人突然出现，笑着抓住他的手腕，“被我抓住了吧？”  
　　  
　　这种惊吓让村上几乎倾倒，他颤抖得更厉害， 圆溜溜的眼睛瞪大，蕴着水光看他  
　  
　　横山发现了村上的不对劲  
　　“hina？你还好吗”  
　　“我……我……”缺少了药剂的抑制，村上得以最大程度的感受横山的信息素，它很熟悉，就像村上偷偷把他的外套裹在自己身上时闻到的，他渴求它，每一寸皮肤都在渴求它，就像闷热窒息中渴求冰冷的空气。  
　　内心的贪婪煽动着他：拥抱他，占有他。  
　　这时村上发现自己错了，他的勇气还远没有用尽，  
　　他努力让自己镇定下来  
　  
　 “——我被抓住了呀，我就知道我逃不掉的”  
　　村上笑起来  
　　“抱歉我偷了酒，我实在是太想尝尝了。听说这是为了今天晚宴才准备的高级货色，不仅名字奇怪，还有特殊的效果呢”  
　　横山好奇起来  
　　“是什么？”  
　　  
　　“丘比特宴席上的佳酿”村上一本正经的说到  
　　“传说喝光一杯之后就会爱上见到的第一个人。所以这一定是老爷的安排，好让你接受挑选出的相亲对象”  
　  
　　兴致勃勃听着的横山脸色迅速阴沉下去  
　　“开玩笑的吧”  
　　“嗯，开玩笑的”  
　　  
　　横山又气又笑，像平时打闹时那样去搔村上怕痒的脖颈，村上却不着痕迹的躲开  
　　  
　　“不过被主管知道了我肯定会挨骂”  
　　村上举起酒杯，月亮的银光荡漾在酒中  
　　“喝了这一杯，替我保密好不好？”  
　　  
　　玻璃杯沿轻轻阖在他唇边，深紫色的液体渐渐消失  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”  
　　“也没什么特别的…”  
　　  
　　而他嘴角的最后一滴爱神的酒，却被另一个人舔舐入口  
　　  
　　这个吻既绵长又安静  
　　横山发觉弥漫着的香甜葡萄气味并不单单来自于这瓶红酒  
　　  
　　也许是在横山唇齿间残留的混有抑制剂的酒让村上找回了些许理智，他推开少爷  
　　“宴会在等着你呢”  
　　说完不顾横山的呼喊再次逃开了  
　　  
　　横山追到走廊，迎面却走来一个花枝招展的贵族小姐  
　　“少爷你去哪了？我都找你好一阵了”  
　　横山裕应付着她的娇嗔，指尖拂过嘴唇，若有所思的想着刚刚的吻  
　　“想到什么好玩的事了吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“少爷你在笑呢”贵族小姐把展开扇子遮住嘴也轻声笑起来“想起什么了吗”  
　　“我在笑吗？那大概是因为刚刚遇见的一个举着酒杯说大话的人。他把普通的酒说成魔药，说喝酒的人会爱上目之所及的第一个人”  
　　小姐笑弯了腰  
　　“真是油嘴滑舌，不过要是真有这样的酒，倒是让人愿意尝试”  
　　  
　　应答还没出口，横山感到一阵眩晕，他立刻稳住脚步靠在墙上  
　　贵族小姐夸张的叫起来  
　　“少爷！你没事吧！”  
　　“没事，大概是有点醉了”他点点太阳穴“我去吹吹风清醒一下，小姐不要担心，先回宴会厅吧”  
　　  
　　为了应付社交场合，横山裕举起杯多是只在唇边碰碰，只有村上给的那杯他全部喝尽了，不过也远远不会醉。但他现在燥热，干渴，相比与醉的茫茫然状态，更是一种异样的敏锐，他的心绪集中在空气中若有若无飘荡着的味道，只属于那个omega的味道。  
　　他如同遵循狩猎本能般的寻迹而去  
　　  
　　村上的房间属于横山房间的一部分，只隔着一道门。横山轻轻靠在门上，听见村上如啜泣般的声音，撩人的信息素味道飘散出来  
　　心中的焦躁到了极点，他下意识的手指扒住门，捕猎者般窥伺着  
　　停了半晌最后只是叫了他的名字  
　　  
　　“hina”  
　　房里立刻安静下来，接下来是一阵慌张的窸窣声，横山缓缓转动把手  
　　“可以进来吗”  
　　  
　　屋内甜蜜的空气扑面而至，每一次呼吸都能能感受到愉悦，村上脸红红的，胸口一起一伏的尽力喘息，他缩在床头，白衬衫的扣子解开了几个，布料褶皱没了平时一板一眼的端正样子，领结和裤子胡乱扔在床下，床上的他下身盖着单薄的被子，腿紧紧夹着，使得脚踝裸露在空气里  
　　是他在沿途刻意扔下饵食引人上钩，却又徘徊在罪恶与羞耻感里  
　　  
　　“……我只是要睡了”  
　　他钳住他的下巴，吻住他谎话连篇的嘴  
　　“你不是在等我吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　在本能驱使下村上扔掉顾虑羞怯和朝思暮想的人纠缠在一起。经验浅薄的omega吻技并不好，不如说只是乖巧的打开牙关，任凭Alpha尝他的味道，因为情迷的热潮轻声哼哼着  
　　接吻时横山的手缠上村上的脚踝 指节蹭着他的皮肤感受他关节的形状，渐渐把手探进被子，用极轻的力道摸过小腿腿腹，膝盖窝的嫩肉，最后贴在他大腿上  
　　“唔……”  
　　村上抓着横山外套的前襟呜咽，  
　　夹紧的双腿限制了横山的进一步动作，他耐住性子，温柔的安抚着紧张的omega，手探进他腿缝摩挲他大腿内侧的皮肤，敏感地带被触碰，村上难耐的仰起头轻声呻吟

横山直起身，居高的看着他  
　　“我要你”

　村上猛然被抓住脚踝掀翻在床上，遮盖的布料换落下去，腿也被拉开，露出跨间的旖旎春色，但横山并不去安抚他高挺的欲望，甚至一点触摸都不给，去解他衬衫的扣子  
　　这样的撩拨让人难以忍受。村上支起上身凑过去想再得到一个吻，而横山却往后躲闪，停在一个堪堪无法触及的地方  
　　omega茫然抬眼看他，喉咙发出不满的哼声，魅惑的天性不允许他得不到想要的  
　　  


“少爷……yoko”  
　　对此他真的格外擅长  
　　“亲亲我”  
　　  


他如愿得到了这个带了些力道的吻，显然Alpha不满于自己如此轻易的上了钩。身上唯一的衣料被粗暴无章法的下扯，以至于衬衫缠在了村上的手肘处，让他的手臂动弹不得，这也顺了Alpha的意，亲吻逐渐向下磨蹭，他细细亲吻着村上的颈侧最贴近腺体的地方，那里散发着的甜美气息让他忍不住舔舐，牙齿无意间轻轻划过他的皮肤  
　　omega有些紧张的轻声喊他的名字  
　　横山抬眼看了看他，便离开令人留恋的脖颈，去亲吻他的锁骨，胸前小巧的两点，温柔的舔弄立刻变成了啃咬。这种感觉并不像于舒服的快意，而是一种纯粹的而强烈的刺激，村上的身体不受控制的弹跳扭动起来，最渴望触碰的地方被冷落了太久，他摩擦双腿感受到一片湿漉黏腻。  
　　  


“你几乎要打湿我的西装了”  
　　横山低声笑 ，他们的距离太近，村上都可以感受到他笑时胸腔的震动，他羞恼的抬起腿去踢他，却在中途被挡住，按着膝盖张开双腿，终于安抚上他的挺立。  
　　肌肤相触的感觉过于美好。村上阖上眼，叹息着，缓缓扬起下颌，胸口与脖子的曲线玲珑，就像一只将要入眠的天鹅，横山痴痴的看着他，不自觉停滞了手中的动作  
　　  


“……yoko？……啊！”  
　　后穴被插入一根手指，动作说得上是粗暴，出经情事的异物感和疼痛让他叫出声，可手臂束缚在身后，他只能倦缩起来又落回深陷在床上  
　　“嘶……太快了……慢点……”  
　　村上的叫声让横山找回一点理智，放轻手上的动作  
　　“怪你自己，你给我的酒里下了什么”  
　　“别担心……只是一点点……我的抑制剂”  
　　横山轻笑  
　　“那就是你自食恶果了”  
　　  
肉穴里手指的数量增加，弯曲搅动，虽然没有章法，但相比于疼痛，更加强烈的欢愉感逐渐涌现  
　　omega感受到了本能的召唤，他的呻吟声愈加甜腻，欲望像气球般饱满膨胀，想被填满被穿透  
　　“哈……给我……”  
　　手指退了出来，淫水也滴滴被带出，连在指尖，横山一边解开皮带释放出涨大的欲望，一边亲吻着村上，握住他的胯部在穴口摩擦，村上这时却脱开束缚他的衬衫手臂支住Alpha的胸口，又踢在他腰上阻止他的进入  
　　  
被制止住的Alpha几乎抓狂  
　　“怎么？”  
　　“少爷喝了爱神之酒后，第一个见的是我……第一个亲吻的……也是我……”  
　　完全发情的omega陷入了神智不清的狂喜，面对着所爱的人，瞳孔都变成桃心的形状，就算无法思考，这念头也刻在了他内心深处，他想听见一句话，欺骗也好，暂时的屈服也好，他一定要听到

　“所以你……爱上我了，yoko”

　“说……爱我”

　他用鼻尖磨蹭着横山的，看着他的嘴恳求着，虔诚的描述自己的愿望

　“说你爱我”

　“……我爱你”

　被进入，被贯穿，一瞬间的官感太强烈，他在尖叫和流泪，手臂紧紧缠住身上的Alpha

　“啊……说啊……”  
　　 “我爱你”

　开合的频率很激烈，omega脚趾蜷缩着，把双腿尽力张大承受着Alpha的冲撞，蜜糖般的呻吟声也不断的被撞出来，他们拥抱纠缠，想希望合为一体般的贴近。交合水声啧啧，omega的臀瓣被拍打得发红，满布着抓痕

　突然间的敲门声传入两人耳中

　横山飞快捂住村上的嘴。有人在横山卧室的门外呼喊到  
　　“横山少爷！你在吗？”  
　　没得到应答的人竟直接打开门走进了门外的主卧室  
　　“少爷，听说你醉了，在休息吗？”

　现在出来寻找的随从和两人只有一门之隔，村上怕的发抖，横山却把村上轻轻抱起，让他朝门的方向跪趴着 ，从背后再次进入了他

　“呜……”  
　　村上不可置信的惊呼出声

　门外的脚步声近了  
　　“村上管家你在？你看到少爷来过吗？”

　横山贴在村上耳边，轻轻撕咬他的耳垂  
　　“回答他，这里全是你发情的气味，已经藏不住了”  
　　突如其来的发难让村上颤抖得更厉害，他只得拼命抑制起处在情爱中的表现，回答

　“嗯，我在……呜啊！”  
　　而这时身后的Alpha竟开始在后穴中抽插起来，村上句尾不自觉的拉高哽咽

　“村上管家？你怎么了？”  
　　“我……哈……打翻了一瓶葡萄酒……被玻璃划伤了……”

　“严重吗？需要我帮忙吗”  
　　门外的人似乎很担心的，门把手都被转动出角度

　“别进来！”  
　　omega惊慌失措的尖声喊到，后穴因紧张而收紧，横山不得不埋在他颈间掩藏他一声舒爽的闷哼  
　　 “我……我是说地上还有玻璃碎片……别担心我自己包扎，你去找少爷吧”  
　　门外的人不好再说什么，叮嘱几句就离开了

　几乎崩断神经，村上瘫软下去，却被横山一把揽起继续大力操干

　“混蛋……”  
　　 “明明很喜欢吧，咬的那么紧”

　身后剧烈的动作让Omega在床上支撑的手臂都失去力气，他上身瘫软下去把脸埋在臂弯里呜咽，臀胯却摆成适合情爱的姿势主动迎合着律动，身上alpha的喘气声愈发粗重，他贴在村上后颈的腺体上贪婪的吸吮他的味道，阴茎不断向更深处顶弄

　　“啊！那里不行！”

　　村上尖叫起来，剧烈的挣扎向前爬着要逃走，却被野兽扑食的猎物一样被牢牢按住，生殖腔的入口被顶开，快感铺天盖地的袭来，身体好像融化了，只剩下被填满的餍足感，这种陌生可拍的快感让他眼里不断涌出生理泪水，一滴一滴落在指缝里  
　　  


“出去……”他的声音混在模糊的呻吟里“哈……求你……”  
　　“不要射在里面……我会怀孕的……啊！”

　alpha在他体内插入到前所未有的深度，狠狠掰过他的下巴，眼里漆黑一片

　“你不愿意?”  
　　“不……”Omega在颤抖和抽泣“但我会被赶走……”  
　　“Yoko……我不想离开你”

　横山感到心脏被揪住一般，他放开钳制村上的手，把他拥进怀里。身下渐渐成结，把Omega紧紧锁住。

　“不会，不会，要知道今年我就可以娶你，我一定要娶你”  
　　“……咦？”omega不敢相信的瞪大眼睛，泪水在双眼的眨动中掉落  
“可老爷太太不会允许……”

横山亲吻着他的眼角  
　　“你觉得他们想要alpha后代，好啊，我会把你操到生出alpha”  
　　“既然让我爱上你就要负责啊”

他一口咬住村上的后颈，血和Alpha的唾液混在一起，两人高潮也同时到来，Omega的身体在接受着，把他变成专属的信息素进入血液，生殖腔也被灼热的爱液灌满，快感与被标记的幸福感几乎要把村上击溃，他失神的抚上自己的小腹，就好像那里已经要孕育生命

　他们在云雨的余韵里倾诉爱意，Omega想要区别梦境般一遍一遍念着爱人的名字，撒娇着索要亲吻，最后迷迷糊糊的昏睡过去  
　　  


横山看着他的睡脸微笑，轻轻亲吻在他额头上  
　 爱上你不需要爱神之酒，傻瓜


End file.
